


The stairs incident

by TIMthegoatmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Murder, Stairs, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TIMthegoatmaster/pseuds/TIMthegoatmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn the stairs</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stairs incident

I was falling down the stairs when I heard something behind me. At first it was just one voice. It was only Jeff screaming “I warned you ‘bout those stairs Bro!” And it was true, he had warned me about stairs and their trickery.   
They all started yelling then. “We warned you ‘bout those stairs Bro!!” They were never going to forget this. I was never going to live this down. The one time I didn't listen to Jeff and he was right. I should have been careful about the stairs. As I tumbled to the bottom the voices grew quieter and quieter until there was only one left. It was whispering over and over “I warned you ‘bout those stairs Bro, I warned you ‘bout those stairs Bro.” I knew that voice all too well. It was Dave. Of course It was Dave. Dave was the one I had to impress. Dave was the one I wanted to accept me. I had made a fool of myself in front of Dave again. He would never love me like he did Jeff. He would never be that proud of me. Finally I reached the bottom of the stairs. As I sat on the cold tile floor I realized I was crying. Crying because I was a fool. Crying because of the stairs, and because Dave had seen me fall and now he knew how weak I really was.   
Jeff came down the stairs behind me, on his feet like a dignified person. He giggled to himself before whispering one last time “I warned you ‘bout those stairs bro,”  
Those were the words that did it.I snapped. The man in front of me was no longer Hella Jeff ,my best friend, he was my enemy. He was the one that always got Dave’s attention. He was the one that always got cool one liners. He was the one who warned me ‘bout those stairs but he was also the one who pushed me down them!  
I killed him them. I dug my fingernails into his neck and watched his blood pool around my fingertips. “Not cool Bro,” he he breathed out with his last breath as he fell to the ground lifeless. He couldn't get in my way now. Dave was going to be all mine now. He was going to pay attention to me. He was going to love me now like I loved him. My tears had long dried now and I was smiling. I laughed cheerily as I pushed Jeff’s body down the next flight of stairs. As he fell I happily called after him, “ I warned You ‘bout those stairs Jeff!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was a dare.


End file.
